The need for biomaterials in orthopedic and dental applications has increased as the world population ages. A significant amount of research into biomaterials for orthopedic and dental uses has attempted to address the functional criteria for orthopedic and dental reconstruction within the human body. The materials that have become available for such uses have improved in recent years. All such materials must be biocompatible, however, and the degree of biocompatibility exhibited by materials that are candidates for such use is always a major concern. Biomaterials useful for orthopedic and dental reconstructions must have high strength, must be able to be immediately affixed to the situs for reconstruction, must bond strongly to bone, and must give rise to strong, highly resilient restorations.
Tricalcium phosphate (TCP) materials are considered as one of the most preferred material types in the filed of orthopedic, restorative and reconstructive surgery, and are particularly useful for bone replacement, spinal repair, reconstructive, cosmetic and other surgeries. Tricalcium phosphate occurs in at least two forms. The first is the monoclinic form, called α-tricalcium phosphate. The second form is the orthorhombic form, called β-tricalcium phosphate. β-tricalcium phosphate (β-TCP) is the preferred form for bone replacements in many applications because it is capable of being resorbed by the body, facilitating bone remodeling. At appropriate porosities, β-TCP resembles natural bone and provides a scaffold for in-migration of osteogenic cells, resulting in production of bone directly attached to the β-TCP implant. The body will generally resorb β-TCP within about two years, replacing it with natural bone.
A variety of different protocols have been developed for producing β-TCP compositions for use in the medical and other fields. However, while a large number of different protocols have been developed, there is a continued need for the development of yet more advanced methods of producing β-TCP compositions.